Life of Crazy Teens
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Bunch of girls. Beyblade. School. Love. What happens when these girls meet the boys? A lot of different characters and most are from different shows. Some of my OCs.
1. Love at 1st Sight?

**Characters**  
**Daniella Stephani Fenton**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Black Hair, Blue Eyes  
Attire- Red Beanie, Red Shorts, Blue Sweater/Hoodie, and Red, Blue and White Shoes with White Dots on the Side  
Hairstyle- Low ponytail  
Beyblade- Phantom Orion C145ES  
**Jackalene Stevana Capetillo**  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Blonde Hair(bleached), Dark Blue Eyes, Red Streak  
Attire- Dark Blue Hoodie with Beat Lynx CTH170WD's Face Bolt Pic on the Right Corner but in Egyptian Blue, Red Hoodie Tied around her Waist, Brown, Baggy Cargo Pants, and Egyptian Blue High Tops  
Hairstyle- A high pontail(those claw things holding up her hair)  
Beyblade- Beat Lynx CTH170WD  
**Clever Dacie Schisler**  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Tan Skin, Orange Hair, Brown and Yellow Streaks, Magenta Eyes  
Attire- Orange Tank Top, Brown Jacket, Beige, Skinny Jeans, Twisted Tempo C145WD's Face Bolt pic as a necklace, and Low Cut, Orange Sneakers  
Hairstyle- Side ponytail  
Beyblade- Twisted Tempo C145WD  
**Tichia Anoesj Noel**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Purple Hair, 3 Fuschia Streaks, Light Blue Eye  
Attire- Beige Poncho, Purple Tank Top, Brown, Skinny Jeans, Purple Boots, and Spiral Fox CTR145W2D's Face Bolt Pic on a bracelete on her leg  
Hairstyle- A high ponytail and 2 low ponytails  
Beyblade- Spiral Fox CTR145W2D  
**Autumn Elliw Lancaster**  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Slightly Tan Skin, Dark Purple Hair, White Highlights, Violet Eyes.  
Attire- Chinese Purple, Plaid, Button Down Shirt(rolled up and open), White Tank Top, Brown, Skinny Jeans, and Chinese Purple Low Cut Boots  
Hairstyle- A Chinese Purple headband  
Beyblade- Evil Befall CUW145EWD  
**Joannie Brittany West**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Blonde Hair with the tips of her hair red, Bright Blue eyes  
Attire- white shirt with a hazard sign on it, blue jacket, green cargos, white hi-top shoes with black laces, and black watch.  
Hairstyle- Front hair geled back  
Beyblade- Samurai Saramanda CE230ES

* * *

**At School**  
Clever: "Who hates school?!"  
The group raised their hands. They were wearing the school's uniform. A white button up shirt, a blue tie, grey dress pants, and black dress shoes. Everyone but  
Autumn: "Hey, remember you said your boyfriend, Nile, is coming to town, when is he?"  
Clever squealed loudly.  
Clever: "THIS WEEKEND!~"  
Jack: "WHAT, I thought we were going to beyblade the WHOLE weekend?!"  
Dani: "YEAH!"  
Autumn: "Now everyone. She's seeing her bf in such a long time. I bet they would want the WHOLE weekend off."  
Joni: "NO WAY!"  
Autumn: "Children, you'll understand."  
Joni: "EWWWWWWWW! That makes me want to barf up lunch and maybe breakfast. Wait, I think I already-"  
Everyone but Autumn: "WE GET IT! DON'T GO INTO DEATILS!"  
Tichia shivers.  
Dani: "You cold, Tichia? You have the school sweater on."  
Tichia: "I'm just remembering the last conversation we did with Joni going into deatils."  
Everyone shivered.  
Jack: "I'll never get the image out of my head."  
Clever: "YOU'RE GETTING THE IMAGE IN MY HEAD!"  
Joni: "Ok ok! I won't go into deatils when you're here! I'll just tell them to Dutchy."  
Clever: "Hell no. You're going to give your dog nightmares."  
Joni: "I bet Dutchy would love to hear it!~"  
Everyone(thought): "...Right..."  
**RING**  
**RING**  
**RING**  
The group: "BOO YEAH!~ WE'RE OUT!~"  
The ran down the hallway. They were pushing through the crowd and ran out of the school.

* * *

**At the Airport**  
Everyone was wearing their usual clothes and hairstyles.  
Clever: "OMG, DO I LOOK GOOD?! DO I NEED OT CHANGE?! LET'S GO TO MY HOUSE BEFORE-"  
Tichia: "It's too late for that."  
Clever: "Is he going to-"  
"Clever!~"  
Everyone turned around.  
Clever: "NILE!~"  
Clever ran up to Nile and threw her arms around Nile.  
Jack: "Let's go. We'll let them make out."  
Nile and Clever blush.  
At the Park  
Jack: "Man, while Clever make out with her boyfriend we're here bored out of our heads."  
**Ring**  
**Ring**  
**Ring**  
Joni: "Huh? Who would be calling at 6 pm?"  
Joni picked up her phone.  
Joni: "Hello? Hi mom."  
There was a lot of screaming. Joni had to put the phone away from her ear and the phone wasn't on speaker. Joni hung up the phone.  
Joni: "Sorry, how about we go home today? My mom wants me home. Later!~ I'll call you at 10!~"  
Everyone left the park and went home.

* * *

**Jack's POV**  
I was walking home to my house or I should call mansion. Yeah yeah I'm a rich bitch. Whatever you strangers say.  
"GO STRIKER!"  
Wha? I looked towards the river. On the side of it there was a boy with black hair with strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows. He was battling some dude.  
"Special Move: Flash of Lightning!"  
I was blinded by the light the bey gave off. I shielded my eyes. I couldn't see what was happening. When I opened my eyes, the other person's bey was on the ground. The other person said,  
"Awwwwww, no fair. No fair."  
"You're no match to the number 1 blader in the world!~"  
AWESOME!~ I ran back home and went to my computer/tv. Since my parents aren't home, I could watch beyblade videos. Ok, time to watch 100s of videos of beyblade.


	2. New Neighbors and New Beybladers!

**Characters**  
**Daniella Stephani Fenton**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Black Hair, Blue Eyes  
Attire- Red Beanie, Red Shorts, Blue Sweater/Hoodie, and Red, Blue and White Shoes with White Dots on the Side  
Hairstyle- Low ponytail  
Beyblade- Phantom Orion C145ES  
**Jackalene Stevana Capetillo**  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Blonde Hair(bleached), Dark Blue Eyes, Red Streak  
Attire- Dark Blue Hoodie with Beat Lynx CTH170WD's Face Bolt Pic on the Right Corner but in Egyptian Blue, Red Hoodie Tied around her Waist, Brown, Baggy Cargo Pants, and Egyptian Blue High Tops  
Hairstyle- A high pontail(those claw things holding up her hair)  
Beyblade- Beat Lynx CTH170WD  
**Clever** Dacie Schisler  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Tan Skin, Orange Hair, Brown and Yellow Streaks, Magenta Eyes  
Attire- Orange Tank Top, Brown Jacket, Beige, Skinny Jeans, Twisted Tempo C145WD's Face Bolt pic as a necklace, and Low Cut, Orange Sneakers  
Hairstyle- Side ponytail  
Beyblade- Twisted Tempo C145WD  
**Tichia Anoesj Noel**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Purple Hair, 3 Fuschia Streaks, Light Blue Eye  
Attire- Beige Poncho, Purple Tank Top, Brown, Skinny Jeans, Purple Boots, and Spiral Fox CTR145W2D's Face Bolt Pic on a bracelete on her leg  
Hairstyle- A high ponytail and 2 low ponytails  
Beyblade- Spiral Fox CTR145W2D  
**Autumn** Elliw Lancaster  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Slightly Tan Skin, Dark Purple Hair, White Highlights, Violet Eyes.  
Attire- Chinese Purple, Plaid, Button Down Shirt(rolled up and open), White Tank Top, Brown, Skinny Jeans, and Chinese Purple Low Cut Boots  
Hairstyle- A Chinese Purple headband  
Beyblade- Evil Befall CUW145EWD  
**Joannie Brittany West**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Blonde Hair with the tips of her hair red, Bright Blue eyes  
Attire- white shirt with a hazard sign on it, blue jacket, green cargos, white hi-top shoes with black laces, and black watch.  
Hairstyle- Front hair geled back  
Beyblade- Samurai Saramanda CE230ES  
**Mayuri Udevine Mackin**  
Age- 14  
Appearance- Long, Green, Wavy Hair and Bright Green Hair  
Attire- Red leopard-like outer-layer shirt, black shirt underneath that goes down to her upper thighs, red belt, grey pants, white and black boots, brace band on her left wrist, and silver necklace.  
Hairstyle- 2 high and small ponytails on both sides of her head(she didn't take a lot of hair for the ponytails)  
Beyblade- Pirates Saramanda CT125WB  
**Amari Mimi Capps**  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Grey-ish, light blue-ish hair and brown eyes  
Attire- skinny, oval-like, black glasses, white shirt, black jacket, black skirt that goes down to her upper thighs, black, knee-high socks, and black, low cut sneakers  
Hairstyle- Straight hair with a black hat that stands up and down  
Beyblade- Aquario CDF145SF

* * *

**At the Park At 8 A.M.**  
Everyone(minus Clever) was wearing their attire  
Autumn: "God damn. Why do we have to wake up early? For school we usually wake up at 7 but luckily, Jack didn't want bey training at 7."  
Joni yawned.  
Joni: "I'm so tired. I stayed up with Dutchy watching crazy videos."  
Tichia: "Is that really ok with your parents?!"  
Joni shook her head. Tichia didn't look really tired. She always sleep early.  
Dani: "Will she get here?!"  
"EVERYONE!~ I'M HERE!~ AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I HEARD WHILE RUNNING HEAR."  
Everyone turned around. Jack was coming towards them. She was sweating like they were in desert.  
Jack: "YOU'VE NEVER GUESS WHAT I HEARD!~"  
Joni: "What?!"  
Jack: "Well, 2 new neighbors are across from my house!~ We gotta go!~"  
Joni: "WE JUST GOT HERE! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO DO BEYBLADE TRAINING!"  
Jack: "But exercising ourselves is important too!"  
Everyone sighed.  
Phantom: "That is true, Dani."  
Dani: "WHA? HOW COME!"  
Phantom: "You and the beyblade have to become 1. That mean when the beyblade spinning, the beyblader should be running."  
Joni: "This is going to be hell."

* * *

**At the New Neighbor's House**  
Joni: "Is this the house?"  
Joni looked at the house and all the beyblades went back to their owners.  
Lynx: "Yes."  
I almost forgot to explain why their beyblades can talk. Some weirdos, that were scientists, got a small fragment of the meteor that exploded before impact, releasing 10 beams of light. They somehow copied the formula and created more of the beys. No, not the 1 that enemies use that are plain, 1s that a have a life. When they used the beys in battle, they were strong. They wanted more and more beys, until the goverment found them and shut them down FOREVER. That's where we come in. We were just wondering by the warehouse that the scientist use and found hidden beys in the walls of the warehouse. That's where our beginnings began.  
Autumn: "Let's get this over with."  
Autumn knocked on the door. A girl with long, green, wavy hair and bright green hair opened the door. She was wearing a yellow dress with yellow, knee high socks. Her hair was in 2 high pigtails.  
"Hello?"  
Autumn answered  
Autumn: "Hello, I'm Autumn!~ These are my friends Jack, Tichia, Joni, and Dani."  
Autumn pointed at each of them when she said their names.  
"Hello then. I'm Yuri!~ I'll introduce my cousin. MARI COME HERE!"  
Yuri yelled and Mari ran towards the gang almost running them over. Mari wore a yellow, v-neck shirt, long and ripped jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She also had on glasses.  
Mari: "Hello, I'm Mari!~"  
She had a stuck up emotion on her a little.  
Joni: "Yo, I'm Joni!~ These are my friends Jack, Tichia, Autumn, and Dani."  
Mari: "Nice to meet you!~"  
Jack pushed them out of the way.  
Jack: "Hey hey hey!~ Do you beyblade?!~"  
Tichia: "That's very rude, Jack."  
Autumn(mutter): "Why the hell didn't we push her off of the radio tower."  
Yuri: "YEP!~"  
She and Mari got out their beyblades.  
Dani, Joni, and Jack: "COOL!~"  
They looked at the beyblades closely.  
Yuri: "Mine is Pirates Saramanda CT125WB."  
Mari: "Mine is Aquario CDF145SF."  
Tichia and Autumn(thought): "C! COSMIC OR CLONE! THEY HAVE A CLONE OR COSMIC BEY!"  
Dani, Joni, and Jack took out their beys.  
Jack: "Mine is Beat Lynx CTH170WD!~"  
Dani: "Mine is Phantom Orion C145ES!~"  
Joni: "Mine is Samurai Saramanda CE230ES!~"  
Mari: "Wow!~ I've never heard of beys like that!~"  
Everyone but Mari and Yuri froze.  
Jack: "WHA?! NO WAY! How about we go shopping?! It'll give you an idea of what fashion we wear around here!~"  
Mari and Yuri looked at them with a puzzled face.  
Mari: "But isn't looking at your clothes enough? Your clothes look cool."  
Tichia: "Come on!~ Jack's buying."  
Jack: "WHAT?! Wait, I'm rich so ok."  
Mari and Yuri nodded. They put on their shoes. Yuri put on a pair of orange flats and Mari put on some REALLY worn out shoes. It looked beat up and there were little holes around it.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later 12 PM**  
Joni: "Come out you big baby. It's not like we have a camera anywhere."  
Yuri: "NO!"  
Dani: "COME ON!"  
She pulled Yuri out of the dressing room.  
Yuri was wearing a red leopard-like outer-layer shirt, a black shirt underneath that goes down to her upper thighs, a red belt, grey pants, white and black boots, a brace band on her left wrist, and a silver necklace. Her hair was in 2 high and small ponytails on both sides of her head(she didn't take a lot of hair for the ponytails).  
Yuri: "I do like the color red and black. I guess I'll wear this just for today."  
Dani: "AWESOME!~"  
Jack: "YOUR TURN, MARI!~"  
Jack yanked Mari out of hers.  
Mari was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, black skirt that goes down to her upper thighs, black, knee-high socks, and black, low cut sneakers. Her hair was down.  
Mari: "I love this outfit!~"  
Joni: "Good because forever I'll hate shopping."  
Joni sighed.  
Jack: "How about some beyblade training?!~ I mean you have the belts and your beys are in them."  
Jack pointed at their belts.  
Mari: "Sure but where?"  
Jack smirked.  
Jack: "I have an idea!~"

* * *

**At an Abandon Warehouse**  
Yuri(scream): "HERE?!"  
This warehouse was Masamune's in Metal Masters episode 2. There were big chunks of woods that were hanging from the ceiling.  
Mari: "What the hell is this place?!"  
Mari sniff the air and covered her nose. Tichia got out some perfume and sprayed it into the air.  
Mari: "Thank you."  
Jack didn't seem to be affected by the smell. She was chewing chocolate mint gum(I really want some but bro is being mean).  
Jack: "Just watch. Autumn, Joni, Dani, Tichia come help me set up!"  
They got onto the wooden crates that were set up likes stairs. There were 8 chunks of wood. They took out their beyblades and launchers.  
Everyone(except Mari and Yuri): "3... 2... 1! LET IT RIP!"  
They launched their beyblades towards the chunks of wood. They bounced off of the chunks of wood and bounced back towards their owners. The chunks of woods started to swung dangerously back and forth.  
Everyone(except Mari and Yuri): "3... 2... 1! LET IT RIP!"  
They launched their beys again but Jack and Autumn aimed for 1 chunk, Joni aimed for another 1, and Tichia and Dani aimed for another 1. They all swung dangerously. Everyone got off of the wooden crates.  
Tichia: "This is how you play the game. You have to launch your beys and they have to go through the chunks of wood without getting hit by them. Then there are some empty cans over on the left corner."  
There were several cans at the left corner. The cans were most likely soda cans. There were also 4 small wooden crates.  
Tichia: "You have to hit those cans to get them into the crates. You have to be the 1 keeping track. Now, at the right corner are some more cans. You have to get your 3 cans onto the wood stick."  
The cans in the right corner were wider then the 1s in the left corner. There were also 8 sticks sticking from the ground.  
Tichia: "After you'll have to break the wooden cross that is by the chunks of wood."  
There were 8 wooden crosses by the swinging chunks of wood.  
Tichia: "After you did the 3 courses, you need to come back here."  
Mari snorted.  
Mari: "Simple."  
Tichia: "Also, you can do them in any kind of order. As long as you do all 3 courses."  
Yuri and Mari nodded. They both got their beyblades and launchers out.  
Everyone: "3... 2... 1! LET IT RIP!"  
They launched their beys towards the swinging chunks of wood.


End file.
